<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And down will come baby (cradle and all) by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24312808">And down will come baby (cradle and all)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the sweetest little baby in town [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tom and Jerry (MGM/Hanna-Barbera)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Play, Age Regression, Baby Clothes, Baby bottle, Bathing/Washing, Bubble Bath, Childishness, Diaper check, Diapers, Feeding, Gen, Gijinka, Infantilism, Little Space, Non-Sexual Age Play, Nursing, Pacifiers, Punishment, Spanking, Thumb-sucking, Wetting, baby talk, diaper change, if you've never watched baby puss this will probably be very confusing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:53:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24312808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the sweetest little baby in town [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Author's Note (23/5)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've wished for someone to write a "Baby Puss" sequel for ages. I finally got fed up and decided to do it myself.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I wanted to give you guys some visuals on what Tom&amp;co look like in my head as I write the story. I should have probably put this up with the first chapter but I totally forgot. </p><p>I see the characters as a fusion between this <a href="https://rainbow-taishi.tumblr.com/post/175426305968/i-tried-to-draw-tom-and-jerry-as-anime-humans"> Gijinka version </a> and <a href="https://www.deviantart.com/jackettt/art/etc-Gijinka-Tom-and-Jerry-214682375"> this one </a>. I pretty much envision the character design from the first artist (I LOVE their rendition of Tom) still retaining some animal characteristics (tails, ears...) like in the second one.</p><p>The reason they look like that in my mind is simply because I like it better and I’m not a furry. Nothing against it, I don’t think it’s gross or nothing, it’s just not my cup of tea. You do you and feel free to keep visualizing the characters however you want in your head. </p><p>In fact, I probably wouldn’t have said anything about it if not to give an explanation on why I use a certain terminology when talking about the characters (hands instead of paws...).</p><p>I know, it’s not very realistic to have human looking versions of animal characters interacting with real humans <strike>I just picture them smaller in size lol</strike> but, then again, I am a girl on the internet writing a story about anthropomorphic animals and diapers so…</p><p> </p><p>I'm posting the pictures below as well, in case you have any problems accessing the websites.</p><p>first artist:</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>second artist:</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tom has barely finished emptying the content of his stomach over the kitchen window's ledge when he's being swept up between the arms of his nonsensical little owner for the umpteenth time that day.</p><p>"Goodness gracious! I don't get no enjoyment from punishing you, baby" she loudly exclaims while half carrying, half dragging poor Tom along. "You was a real naughty little baby and didn't listen to none of what mommy told you!".</p><p>The rooms of the house pass by in a blur and soon Tom finds himself being tucked, once again, in the little red rocking crib. He's still reeling from the new wave of nausea that being handled with such care has brought when the little girl pushes something in his mouth. Instinctively he sucks in, expecting warm, sweet milk to fill his mouth but, alas, all he gets is rubber. He gives some more tentative sucks and finally crosses his eyes to take a look at what's in his mouth and <em>oh</em>, it's a pacifier. He can't help but feel a tad disappointed from the realization that he's not getting more of that nice milk, but warily he notices that the pacifier isn't half bad. In fact, he had been so taken with it that he had completely tuned out the scolding the young girl had kept giving him, <em>for pity's sake, does she ever shut up!</em></p><p>"-and you better behave this time or I won't be nice!" that said she stomps out of the room and when she slams the door Tom can hear a key turning.</p><p><em>Don't tell me..</em> After a moment of disbelief, with a jump Tom is out of the cradle and at the door desperately trying to pry it open but nothing will make it budge. <em>That little- I can't believe she locked me inside! </em>Tom's outrage is interrupted by the sound of a car engine starting. This time more cautiously, he waddles over to the big window, the bulk of the cloth diaper and rubber panties making having to walk all the way across the big room a little awkward.</p><p>Once he gets there, though, he can finally peep over the ledge, careful not to be seen, and he watches as the family piles into the car and proceeds to drive away. He look up at the sky, still bright and shiny. It's still too early to go out for dinner <em>Uh oh, I should have paid attention to what the little demon was saying...</em></p><p>After a moment of initial dread at the thought of being left alone, a big smile spreads on Tom's face. He quickly jumps on the windowsill and closes the window shut. Next he waddles off as quick as he can towards the rocking horse <em>Must be somewhere around here...</em> Looking around frantically, he finally spots it: a little hole in the baseboard, half-hidden behind some toys. <em>A-ha, there it is!</em> In no time he's pushed the little toy house in front of it. <em>Now that stupid mouse will have to stay away.</em></p><p>Turning around Tom takes in the situation: He's alone in the house. The door to his room is locked. He's closed the only window and blocked any access the mouse could have inside. </p><p>Taking his time, he gets back to the little red rocking crib making sure to pick up the pacifier he had dropped earlier and climbs back in. Lying down on his back he savors the moment, snuggling in the soft mattress and pulling the covers up to his chin. Then he puts the pacifier back in his mouth and immediately starts suckling on it. The rhythmic cadence of the action makes him feel so calm he half-closes his eyes.</p><p>A quick glimmer catches his attention. It's the little rattle tied above his head. He had completely forgotten about it. </p><p>Drowsily he brings up one mitten-covered hand up to it and gives it a loud shake. "Ah-goo!", he can't help but giggle a little to himself. Blissfully suckling away at his pacifier, finally he lets sleep take him. Sure that nothing bad could happen to him. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Meanwhile, in an alleyway not too far away, Butch and his buddies are still catching their breath after the close call at the house.</p><p>Topsy starts scrubbing at his face, trying to wipe off the make up he'd put on for his impromptu musical number earlier "Wow, that was close!".</p><p>Butch bowls over with laughter "I can't believe he'd let that little girl dress him up like that!".</p><p>"I can't believe you threw a wet diaper on my face!" echoes Meathead with a grumble.</p><p>"Quit your yapping! It was just water and you know it". He still can't believe what happened just moments ago. "You saw how he was acting, right?".</p><p>"Yeah, methinks he was enjoying playing wittle baby waaay too much before we got there".</p><p>"Mm-hm, we all saw him <em>da-da-ing</em> and <em>goo-gooing</em> in his little crib without a care in the world" Topsy adds finally having finished wiping off his face.</p><p>Butch shakes his head "I mean, I knew he was dumb. Just not that much of a pushover", he' still somewhat boggled at what he saw. "No self-respecting cat would let themselves be treated like that by a little girl".</p><p>"I told ya, he probably liked it" Meathead's voice comes from inside a trashcan where he's rooting around for something to eat. Having found nothing edible inside he starts walking towards the end of the alley "Didn't put up that much of a fight once we came in, did he now?" he smirks over his shoulder.</p><p>Suddenly a car zooms by almost running over Meathead who falls unceremoniously to the ground white as a sheet.</p><p>Laughing Topsy walks over to his startled friend "Say, wasn't that the family car?".</p><p>"I say that was a maniac!" Meathead cries out affronted "He could have killed me".</p><p>Topsy helps him up. "I'm pretty sure I saw that little lady's curly head in the backseat". He turns to Butch snickering "What d'ya say Butch? Think they took the baby along for the ride?" he jokes.</p><p>A big grin spreads over Butch's face "Well, my friends, there's only one way to find out".</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>would you look at that, an update already!</p><p>I honestly didn't think anyone would actually read this, so I'm pleasantly surprised.<br/>Feel free to leave suggestions if there's something you'd like to see happen in the story. I won't promise anything as I'm making this up as I go, but you never know what might inspire me.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Not even waiting for a reaction, Butch runs all the way to the house and to the back garden where the mouse had whistled at them to catch their attention. Surprised, he finds the window has been closed. </p><p>Determined to find out what’s going on, Butch makes his way to the window and hoists himself up thanks to the small protruding ledge. Absently he notices his friends have decided to follow him but all his attention is focused indoors. </p><p>He squints his eyes and starts scanning the room for any occupants, but he doesn’t see any. He’s about to give up, convinced that the family really did take Tom wherever they were going <em> It’s not like the little brat isn't spoiled enough already </em> when from his left Topsy loudly whispers into his ear. “Am I seeing things or is the crib kinda swaying?”. </p><p>Immediately he zeroes his attention to the red cradle and yes, he can see the thing gently rocking from one side to the other. As if following his line of thought Topsy lets out a bewildered “Don’t tell me-”</p><p>Delighted, Butch doesn't bother to let him finish. Letting go of the window’s ledge and jumping back to the ground, he lets out a big laugh “Yes! I knew it! He’s still there. He’s still in the house” he pumps one fist in the air excitedly.</p><p>“Why do you even care?” Meathead looks at him questioning “We already had our fun earlier. And anyway the window’s closed if you hadn’t noticed’”.</p><p>Butch turns to his friend and brings both hands to his shoulders “Yes, but just think how much more fun we could have with the house all to ourselves!” But he can tell that Meathead still isn’t sold on it.</p><p>“C’mon pal, you may be dumb as you look but if there’s one thing you know how to do, that’s getting inside places”. Meathead is left speechless by the backhanded compliment and so Butch presses on “C’mon I saw you rooting through the trash earlier. Imagine what you’ll find once we get inside” slinging one arm over his shoulders he pulls the other cat closer “They got such a nice house, they must be loaded. Think about all the food just waiting for you in the kitchen”.</p><p>In the end the promise of food inside makes quick work of Meathead’s resolve.</p><p>“Wow, you’re so easy” chuckles Topsy from the side. </p><p>Meathead climbs back on the window’s ledge and gets one long, slightly crooked claw out. Wholly focused, he starts working it up and down along the small fissure where the handle closes the window from the inside. </p><p>Butch doesn’t even realize he’s holding his breath until he hears a small click and the window slowly slides open. Grinning, he joins Meathead on the sill and pats his friend on the back as a way of congratulations. </p><p>The three cats quickly make their way inside the room where Butch first stop is, of course, the little red, rocking crib. </p><p>And there he is, Tom soundly sleeping inside. Lazily suckling at- <em> Wait a second, is that a pacifier? </em> Butch has to cover his mouth to stifle his laughter. </p><p>After casting a throwaway look inside the crib Topsy and Meathead immediately appear more interested in the door that opens the room to the rest of the house. Realizing it’s locked Meathead makes quick work of it and the two silently disappear inside the hallway. </p><p>Butch brings his attention back to the crib and the ridiculous figure lying inside. Distantly he can hear his friends cheering, they must have found the kitchen. He takes a good look at Tom. <em> Wow, he really must be exhausted if he still hasn’t even stirred </em>. </p><p>Just like that he gets an idea. Grinning down at the sleeping cat he lightly takes hold of the pacifier and slowly starts pulling it out. Immediately he’s met with some resistance as Tom frowns in his sleep and promptly sucks the rubber nipple back in. Quietly snickering Butch let’s the pacifier go, only to repeat the whole process again and again several times. Unaware of the ongoing teasing, each time Tom only frowns and sucks the nipple back in. <em> Would you look at that... baby seems to really like his paci</em>.</p><p>Unable to take it anymore with a grin Butch lowers his face close to Tom’s and coos into his ear “Wakey wakey, wittle baby~” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tom is having the strangest dream. He remembers falling asleep in his crib suckling his pacifier, but now it’s like the pacifier is trying to get away from his mouth. </p><p>He doesn’t like that. </p><p>He likes Pacifier, a lot! </p><p>And he’s being gentle to it, suckling quietly and minding his pointy teeth. </p><p>Pacifier is being such a meanie to Tom, trying to run away like that. It’s unfair! </p><p>Each time he feels it trying to leave, he sucks it back in. Tom bets it’s nice and warm inside his mouth, Pacifier should like it there. </p><p>After a couple of tries, everything goes back to normal. He smiles a little, happy that he managed to outstubborn Pacifier (now finally sitting still in his mouth).</p><p>That’s when he starts hearing a voice telling him to wake up. <em> Not now! </em> Pacifier has finally settled down, his little crib is nice and warm, and he’s still so sleepy. He lets out a plaintive whimper. Can’t that stupid girl just let him sleep a little longer? He’s been so good! The only thing he’s done since she left is sleeping. </p><p>The voice keeps insisting though, forcing Tom out of his blissful sleep. <em> She’s such a meanie! </em> Stirring drowsily, he brings one mittened hand to his face and rubs at his eyes. When he opens them, the first thing he sees is Butch’s mean face right above him. </p><p>Dazed, Tom blinks a couple of times. <em> This must still be the dream </em>. Well, more like a nightmare really. But there’s no way Butch is really in his room. Tom made sure to close everything before he went to sleep, didn’t he? </p><p>A cruel smirk starts spreading on Butch’s face and Tom can see his eyes glinting with laughter. </p><p>That’s when it hits Tom that this is all true, he’s not in his dream anymore. He can feel his eyes going real big and his mouth falling open so that Pacifier almost slips out. </p><p>But Butch is fast. He immediately puts a finger against it to keep it from falling. “Now, now baby. We know how much you love your paci” he shakes his head condescendingly. “We don’t want baby to lose his paci and throw a tantrum, do we now?”. He might have even sounded sincere if he wasn’t pushing a little too strongly, a little too painfully, against Tom’s mouth.</p><p>Tom’s eyes fill with tears. Laying in his little crib, he can’t believe what is happening or how it is even possible for Butch to be there. </p><p>“Aww, baby, why are you crying?” again, he almost sounds truly concerned. “Is baby’s didee wet?”.</p><p>Through the blanket Tom can feel Butch patting the front of his diaper, checking it as if simply a routine action. “Hmm, doesn’t feel like it”.</p><p>Keeping his hand firmly on the diaper, Butch takes a long, amused look at Tom’s flustered face and weepy eyes. “Well, baby, you look awfully flushed and agitated. I’m gonna have to take a closer look at you” he explains with mock seriousness. “Let’s move away this blankie, shall we?”.</p><p>Abruptly Tom feels a rush of cold air hitting him and making him shiver. Butch starts making soft shushing noises while he begins to rub up and down the smaller cat’s arms. Unconsciously Tom starts to relax into the touch, but the nice feeling doesn’t last for long and soon Butch is moving one of his hands to Tom’s belly where he starts alternating between lightly pressing and rubbing over the bare, sensitive skin. This causes a new round of whimpering and squirming inside the crib. </p><p>Apparently satisfied with that, Butch’s hand goes lower where, once again, it presses down on the puffy diapered area keeping an eye on Tom’s face to savour his reaction. </p><p>Suddenly, it is all too much and Tom can’t take it anymore. The humiliation is so big that he can’t stop his face from scrunching up as he starts bawling his eyes out. </p><p>Butch looks like the cat that got the cream and ate the canary as well. Swiftly he bends over to pick the crying baby up. That only seems to make things worse though, as the last time Butch did that he soon followed it with a game of "Oops-a-daisy", throwing Tom so high up he had almost cracked his head. That had been very scary and Tom definitely doesn’t want a repeat. </p><p>Undeterred Butch starts bouncing the crying baby in his arms, patting his back and cooing at him. “Is baby gwumpy cause he didn’t get to finish his nap-nap?”.</p><p><em> Yes! And ‘cause you is a big meanie thas makin' fun of me! </em>Tom would love nothing else than to be able to scream those words at him, but he’s crying so much he can’t get a breath in. Besides, to talk he’d need to spit Pacifier out and that’s a real scary thought right now. </p><p>Oblivious to Tom’s inner predicament, Butch keeps bouncing and shushing him. Slowly, as loathe as he is to admit it, the bouncing and reassuring noises somehow manage to calm Tom to a point where he’s not bawling anymore. Just a sniffle and a sob here and there although his face remains streaked with tears. </p><p>“There now, does the baby feel better?”. Not waiting for an answer, with a final bounce and a pat to the diapered bottom, Butch starts carrying Tom out of the room.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I enjoyed writing Tom slipping into his little headspace so much! I’m pondering on whether Butch should start referring to himself as Daddy when talking to Tom or to just leave it as it is... do you people have any preference, or is it all the same?</p><p>Make sure to read the <a href="#section0001">author’s note</a> I added earlier today if you haven’t.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sudden movement startles Tom who immediately goes to grab Butch’s chest. The mittens don’t allow him to properly grasp anything, but right away the contact steadies and reassures him. It also makes him feel very childish and silly. </p><p>Once in the hallway he hears a lot of noise coming from the kitchen <em> How did I not hear that before? </em> And when they step inside he can see the table is laden with food: there’s containers of leftovers, roast, chicken, and casseroles. Some kind of liquid has been spilled all over and the whole thing is also covered with bread and pastries in various stages of consumption. There is even a tasty looking pie with a big chunk missing (teeth marks clearly visible). They really went to town on both the fridge and the pantry.  </p><p>Eyes huge, Tom has only a few seconds to take it all in because Butch loudly announces “Guys, look what I have here”. </p><p>Topsy looks up from the food “Aww lookit, the baby’s up! Why are you crying little one?”. </p><p>Normally he’d scoff at a shorty like Topsy having the gall to call him “little one”, but he’s feeling so mixed-up right now that his first reaction is to shrink in on himself and noisily suck at Pacifier before hiding his face on Butch’s shoulder in shame.</p><p>The older cat starts bouncing him up and down once again before giving an explanation “He got a little grumpy cause he’s just woken up from his sleepies”. His voice is dripping with mockery and he can hear the other two cats start snickering which makes his face go all red and hot.</p><p>The sight and smell of the feast laid on the table has apparently served to remind him that today he hasn’t really eaten anything much. Something his stomach decides to let everyone in the room know, announcing it with a loud rumble.</p><p>That causes a new round of snickers and he even feels Butch’s shoulders shake with laughter. “Is baby’s tummy hungwy?” he asks while marching across the room. </p><p>Face still on fire and pressed tightly to the other’s shoulder, Tom senses him bending over and suddenly feels cold wood against his bare thighs. </p><p>Embarrassment momentarily forgotten, he freezes. </p><p>Butch takes hold of his arms and brings them down so they’re laying on his lap and then pulls down a little wooden tray over Tom’s head and in front of him. Tom breaks in a cold sweat. <em> Oh no, 's the babychair!  </em></p><p>He doesn’t like it. </p><p>He doesn’t like it at all! </p><p><em> No wanna no more cassur oil! </em> His eyes are starting to fill with tears again when he notices that Butch is gathering many different things. <em> Right! </em> suckling loudly on Pacifier, Tom nods to himself. He’s been good, there’s no reason why they would make him drink that yucky thing. </p><p>Panic avoided, Tom can focus on curiously observing Butch. The older cat is rummaging around and finally seems to find what he was looking for. Tom’s not sure what it is, he can’t really see from the babychair, but it makes a lot of noise and it’s hurting his poor ears. </p><p>This time his arms aren’t trapped by the tray like when the little girl sat him there, maybe he could try to get them out and cover his- but no! He doesn’t want to get in trouble so he keeps his arms obediently in his lap, completely still but for Pacifier softly smacking his lips.</p><p>The awful noise stops and Butch sits in front of him with a bowl and a spoon in his hands. Once he’s seated, he places the bowl on the tray and Tom can finally see its contents. It doesn’t look appetizing at all. </p><p>It’s a brown, mushy looking slop and Tom doesn’t really wanna eat that. </p><p>He looks up pleadingly, but Butch simply moves to take Pacifier out. <em> Maybe he didn’t see me, shoulda asked for sumtin’ else. </em> With a sigh he opens his mouth and let’s his rubbery friend go. </p><p>His mouth feels so alone without Pacifier. </p><p>Tom has no time to mope though, as Butch cheerily pushes the spoon towards him. “Here comes the choo-choo train!”. Much to his dismay, he automatically opens his mouth at those words. </p><p>Once in his mouth he can confirm that the mushy slop tastes as disgusting as it looks, but obediently he swallows. </p><p>The mouthful is not even all the way down yet when he’s presented with another spoonful of it.</p><p>Butch goes so fast that Tom feels a little of the food dribbling down his chin. He also keeps encouraging him with lots of <em>'</em> <em> Good boy' </em> , <em>'</em> <em> Open wide </em> ' or, his favourite, <em>'</em> <em> You’re such a good little </em> <em>baby'.</em>Tom finds he likes being praised. It makes him feel all tingly, warm and gooey inside so he keeps doing his best to eat everything even though it’s real yucky. </p><p>By the end of it, his face and chest are covered with dribbles and drops of mush. </p><p>Topsy chooses that moment to come closer “What a messy baby!”. He looks at him delighted and starts tickling his dangling feet. He tries to pull away, but he doesn't have much room to move. Luckily his soft booties do a good job of muffling the effect.</p><p>Butch looks him up and down considering, “You’re right, baby needs a bath”. He then turns to Meathead “Go start a bath for the baby”.</p><p>A big chunk of meat in one hand and some bread in the other, Meathead swallows and annoyed snaps at his friend “Can’t you see I’m eating?”. </p><p>“And can’t you see I’m waiting?” Butch offhandedly replies. </p><p>Grumbling about favoritism, Meathead stands up and goes to do as he was told. </p><p>Butch makes a show of putting everything away, grabs a bite of meat for himself and then picks Tom up from the highchair “Come on baby boy, let’s go get you clean!”.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Getting the tray out of the way, Butch lifts Tom from the highchair hitching him up on his hip and leaving the room to Topsy. He turns the smaller cat so that he’s facing him, careful not to get all the sticky gunk on himself. He then raises one finger and tucks it inside the rubber panties “Did baby use his didee?”. For good measure, Butch also starts wiggling his finger around the diaper checking both the back and the front. “Mmh baby's still dry... oh well, there’ll be time for that!” he adds cheerfully. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Walking down the hallway and following the sound of running water they pass by Meathead who is hurrying back to the kitchen, no doubt to keep stuffing himself full, and pays them no attention. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once they get to the bathroom, Butch sits Tom down on the floor-mat. "Now, be a good wittle baby while I make sure everything’s nice and ready for your bathie". He turns to the bathtub and sticks one hand under the faucet checking the temperature. It must be okay, because without any changes he turns to grab one of the bottles lined in the corner. He opens it and pours some of its contents in the water. Immediately, big soap bubbles start filling the tub and the whole room is flooded by a sweet, lavender-soapy smell. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Butch then brings his attention back to Tom and starts to undress him: mittens, booties, bonnet and all. When he has finally taken the diaper off, Tom doesn't even have the chance to feel self-conscious as he's immediately picked up and placed into the bathtub. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"There you go, a nice bubbly bathie for a nice little baby" Butch coos at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tom looks around, the warm bathwater <em>does</em> feel nice and the bubbles are kinda funny to look at. From the corner of his eyes he sees Butch getting a washcloth and lathering it with soap. Once he’s worked in a good lather he brings it over and starts washing Tom starting by the face where he roughly washes away all traces of the meal he's just had. Some of the soapy water gets in Tom's mouth and makes him gag a little which in turn has Butch chuckling “What a silly baby”. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tom does feel very silly indeed and starts squirming around as he’s thoroughly rubbed all over. Butch will have none of that though, as he sternly scolds the fidgety baby "Behave and sit still for daddy!".</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Daddy?</span>
  </em>
  <span> That word freezes Tom on the spot and makes him blush hard. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seemingly unaware on the effect he’s had, Butch goes on to grab him under his armpits “Up-up now!”. He positions him so that he’s kneeling with his arms outstretched, clutching the bathtub's rim for support. Once positive the baby won’t slip, he resumes cleaning vigorously, paying close attention to his bottom and front. Tom whimpers at the rough treatment, but is swiftly silenced by some shushing noises and a quick pinch to his bum. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The whole thing seems to go on forever but finally Tom is lifted out of the bathtub and wrapped in a fluffy, warm towel. It’s so big and folded so tight around him that he finds himself completely unable to move as Butch picks him up once again. This time he’s been carried like a real little baby. One that has been tightly swaddled in a warm blankie. Tom would feel ashamed if it didn’t feel so nice to be carried like this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smacks his lips together a couple of times. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Like a fishie!</span>
  </em>
  <span> He misses Pacifier a lot. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From the babyish patterns on the walls he can tell the moment they arrive in the nursery and, in fact, he’s soon laid onto the changing table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Now lay still while daddy gets some clothes for his baby". Before leaving, Butch brings something to Tom’s mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One part of his brain would like to dwell on the fact his lips parted almost on their own at the unspoken command, but soon forgets all about it when it realizes his compliance has been rewarded as a familiar rubbery taste spreads in his mouth. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s Pacifier!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Contentedly, Tom closes his eyes and starts suckling as everything else seems to fade away.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With one last look at the baby, all bundled up in the soft towel and quietly suckling away at his paci, Butch can now take his time exploring the nursery.</p><p>What he finds is a real trove of baby furniture and toys. <em> Wow, that little girl sure is spoiled rotten! </em>But, then again, she’s the one he had to thank for this highly entertaining experience so he shrugs and keeps looking around.</p><p>There’s the little crib, obviously, but also a wooden rocking horse and some kind of weird looking padded seat suspended under… a small swing set? He gets closer to inspect it better. Gives the seat a little push and a tug and watches as it swings and bounces back. <em> Oh, I see! It must be some kind of baby bouncer... ingenious! </em> He’ll have to use it. Lord knows the baby seems to love being bounced and his arms are getting tired. </p><p>The whole room is also lined with shelves overflowing with baby books, stuffed animals and toy sets. He also spots a big orange armchair in a corner and close to it a tall dresser. He walks up to it and starts going through the different drawers. </p><p>The first one he opens is full of bibs, baby bottles, pacifiers, and many other things he can’t even identify. Another drawer is filled with extra diapering necessities besides the ones already on display next to the changing table: extra powder, baby oil, safety pins… rooting around he even finds some suppositories. He picks the box up to inspect it and thinks back on how angry the little girl had been at Tom <em> Wow, he dodged a bullet with this one </em>. </p><p>The last drawer turns out to be exactly what he was looking for. It is chock-full with baby clothes. Entire sets of onesies, rompers, bonnets and the whole shebang. The frankly overwhelming assortment throws him off for a second but then he spots it! </p><p>“It” being a frilly romper made of embroidered, soft looking, baby blue fabric. The romper has short, puffy ruffle sleeves and it even has a little white bow on the chest. Picking it up he sees it comes in a set with a bonnet, booties and mittens all made of the same pale color and trimmed with white ribbons and small fake rosebuds. He lets the fabric run through his fingers, wondering at how soft it feels. It all looks so babyish and... <em> perfect! </em> </p><p>Giddy with excitement, he hurries back to the changing table where he’s pleased to find the baby is still following his directions: quietly suckling at his paci as he waits for daddy to come back. </p><p>He chuckles at the last thought which makes him feel very pleased for some odd reason. <em> Must be ‘cause the dumbass finally learned his place! </em> He nods to himself. </p><p>Once he pops back in his field of vision the baby lights up, blissfully smiling up at him. Butch chooses to ignore how that makes him feel.</p><p>Everything now ready, he unfolds the towel leaving him stark naked. He must still have some sense left in that cute, little head of his because he visibly turns red all over. Not giving it much thought Butch grabs the baby oil and dribbles it all over the baby’s diaper area causing him to let out a yelp as the oil hits his skin. “Sorry baby, daddy forgot to warm it up”.</p><p>He then rubs it in, quickly lifting the baby’s legs to reach every nook and cranny. Oil taken care of, Butch turns to get the baby powder which he proceeds to sprinkle in a big puff all over the baby’s privates, making then sure it’s all rubbed in as well. With that done, he grabs the baby’s legs and pushes them all the way above his head, pretty much bending him in half. He then unfurls one of the cloth diapers and positions it carefully before lowering his legs back on the changing table. He makes some adjustments so that the cloth is perfectly centered and then pulls it up from between the baby’s legs and pins it closed. </p><p>He finishes it all off by sliding up his legs and over the diaper a pair of frilly looking rubber panties with rows and rows of ruffles and a cute, little bow on the back. “There we go, all done with your didee! Now it’s time to get baby dressed.” he explains cheerfully.</p><p>Luckily the romper has a hidden zipper so it’s relatively easy to put it on the baby. After zipping it up, he only has to snap it closed between the legs to hold the diaper snuggly in place. Then it’s time for baby’s bonnet, mittens and booties which he makes sure to tighten up securely. </p><p>Now he can finally admire his handiwork and gives the baby a big smile “There’s my sweet, little baby! All dressed up and ready to go.” Laid out on the changing table, the baby smiles back sweetly.</p><p>“My baby's been so good for daddy, I think he deserves a nice warm baba" Butch proclaims, bending down and blowing a loud raspberry on his belly. Tom feels his face blush but let’s out a giggle at the silly action. </p><p>"Come here baby. You play with your horsey while daddy fixes you a baba!".</p><p>Butch lifts him up and brings him over to the other side of the room where he slings the baby onto the seat of the wooden toy. He helps him put his hands securely on the small handles, and gives the rocker a push causing the horse to begin swaying back and forth. Tom, red faced, holds still and keeps suckling hard on his pacifier. <em> Awww, he looks adorable! </em> Butch can’t help himself and pinches the baby’s rosy cheeks before leaving the room. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>After a while the rocking horse slowly comes to a stop and, just as slowly, Tom comes to his senses. Almost in a daze he looks around and at himself and fully takes in the situation. </p><p>He’s wearing a diaper and baby clothes, he’s rocking on a toy horse and sucking on a paci… <em> What the hell am I doing? </em> He shakes his head vigorously.</p><p>What would people say if they saw him like this? The little girl was one thing, but the thought that he’s let Butch and his cronies see him like this (not once, but twice!) has him feeling so very ashamed. He can feel tears of frustration stinging his eyes. He should have put up more of a fight! What self respecting cat would let himself be treated like this? He’s such a failure. Maybe he doesn’t deserve to be considered a grownup and it’s for the best that Daddy’s treated him like a baby. </p><p>Then he realizes something else: he's alone. </p><p>He looks around to make sure and yes, Da- Butch left him alone. </p><p>He’s alone and the window is open. </p><p>His heart starts beating real fast. This is his chance to redeem himself! </p><p>Tom slides off the horse ending up falling on his butt. Luckily romper, rubber panties and diaper soften the fall. <em> I never thought I’d feel lucky for wearing a diaper. </em> He soon realizes that with the constriction of his new clothes crawling works better than trying to get up and waddle. He gets on his hands and knees and starts crawling to the window resolutely sucking at the paci still in his mouth. He realizes he should probably spit it out, <em> ‘m not a baby. Don’t need it! </em> but he doesn’t think he’s ready to let Pacifier go yet. He figures he can sort those feelings out later.</p><p>He’s practically made it, one hand reaching up for the windowsill, when he hears someone loudly clearing their throat from the door. He closes his eyes in defeat. He's been caught. </p><p>“Where do you think you’re going, baby?” Butch stalks over to where Tom is now half-sitting, half-kneeling with his back to the wall. Baby bottle in one hand and the other curled in a fist the older cat towers over him looking furious. </p><p>Tom suddenly feels really scared, really small and really, really sorry. </p><p>He lets out a small whimper and feels himself letting go and wetting his diaper.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oops, looks like they hit some snags on the way. Tom apparently hasn’t fully accepted his baby status… yet. And we'll see how daddy Butch will react (just when he was starting to get so smitten on his baby).</p><p>Here’s some links to what the  <a href="https://static.wixstatic.com/media/25c1d7_58565fb9087e4e59b820809d314bbf66~mv2.jpg"> romper </a> and <a href="https://i.pinimg.com/originals/f3/ca/af/f3caafde1d959717bf6e5d4a6f740ddd.jpg"> rubber panties </a> look like, in case you’d like a visual.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Walking over to the window Butch kept his voice glacially level "Daddy told you to stay on the horsey". From the way Tom is curling into himself, cowering against the wall he can tell he’s not doing a good job at dissimulating how angry he is. </p><p>He was so stupid, from the way he’d been acting he'd really thought Tom in some way had accepted… whatever this thing had turned into. A part of him even feels somewhat betrayed and disappointed by the escape attempt. Which is stupid of course! It’s not like he cares. He just wasn't expecting Tom to try anything, that’s all.</p><p>The smaller cat just stands there huddled by the wall, breath labored and eyes tearing up fast. He picks him up and walks to the big armchair looming in one corner. Once seated he wastes no time, "Naughty babies get spankies!" flipping Tom over his lap he starts spanking him. </p><p>He's only given him a couple smacks to his diapered bottom when he realizes the diaper feels a little different. Squishy. Face lit up with glee he decides to make sure by sticking one of his fingers right up inside the diaper. He finds it sodden. "Aww, did baby get scawed and wet himself?" he says, wiggling his finger around. </p><p>“That’s what happens to naughty little babies who don’t listen to their daddies!”. He pulls the finger out and firmly pats Tom's diapered butt to drive his point across.</p><p>Standing up, Butch carries Tom back to the changing table. He unsnaps the romper at the crotch, the diaper didn’t leak so he sees no reason to take it off completely, and bunches it up over the baby’s chest. </p><p>He roots around in the small cabinet next to the changing table and finally finds some baby wipes. He takes extra care to wipe his baby down, making sure he’s completely clean. He rubs the baby oil and powder in, but forgoes the diaper. He has other plans before that.</p><p>When all Butch does is put the things he used away, teary eyed, Tom looks up at him confused. "Diaper?" he asks weepy with a small voice, almost unintelligible through the paci. It's such a rush to hear the baby actually ask for his diaper, but Butch simply ignores him, picks him up and walks once more to the big armchair. </p><p>He sits down and flips a stunned Tom over so he’s lying defenseless over his lap. Nacked, little butt sticking up in the air. </p><p>"No, Daddy! I sowwy, I sowwy!". Having understood what’s about to go on, the little baby is desperately trying to squirm his way out of this situation, but Butch won’t have it. "Be still for daddy now!”. He lands a first harsh smack to the baby’s butt, the lack of padding from the diaper making a big difference from before. </p><p>Pacifier fallen forgotten to the floor, Tom's starts wailing "Daddy! Huwts! Sowwy". But his pleas are only met with more painful smacks to his bottom, which is quickly turning a bright red. </p><p>After delivering a few more smacks, Butch stops and carries the sobbing baby back to the changing table where he grabs a fresh diaper and finishes dressing him up, making a scene of neatly tucking diaper and rubber panties inside the romper and adjusting the bonnet which had gotten askew from the commotion.</p><p>Picking up the baby Butch starts gently swaying and soothing him "It's okay, baby. You took your spankies, now it’s all over. Let's get you a nice, warm bottle, alright?". </p><p>He bends to retrieve the bottle that lay forgotten on the floor before walking once again back to the big armchair, carefully laying the baby in his lap (face up this time). He then brings the bottle up to the slightly parted mouth. </p><p>Tom's still reeling from the punishment, big, fat tears rolling down on his face, when he feels a rubber nipple prodding at his mouth. He feels so relieved to have Pacifier back. He's so sorry he let him fall. He had regretted that immediately! </p><p>Happy to have his friend back and that Daddy seems to have forgiven him, with a shaky sigh he eagerly welcomes it inside and immediately starts nursing at the nipple. Warm milk suddenly floods his mouth. He wasn't expecting it so he chokes a little. <em> Oh, ’s not Pacifier, 's Baba! </em></p><p>Right, Daddy had told him he would fix him one before he went and decided to be naughty and ruin everything. Meanwhile Daddy has moved Baba away and is now patting at his back "No need to rush baby. Baba's all yours". </p><p>Tom immediately parts his mouth, wordlessly requesting Baba to be put back in. </p><p>Daddy chuckles at him and indulges the silent request. Suckling down the warm milk, Tom burrows even deeper against his Daddy's chest, content to sit on his lap and be fed his Baba.</p><p> "Are you gonna be a good baby for daddy now?" asks Butch while soothingly rubbing at one of his arms. Face still tear-stained, Tom smiles and gives his Daddy a small nod.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>was daddy Butch too harsh with baby Tom? 👶🏻🍼<br/>let me know what you think ♥</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"That's daddy's good baby!" he cooes while patting the diapered bottom. </p><p>Once the bottle is empty Butch pulls it out which earns him a pitiful whine. He chuckles at the reaction and Tom finds himself being hoisted over Daddy’s shoulder, being patted on the back until he lets out a quiet, but still embarrassing, burp. </p><p>It makes him blush bright red, but Daddy just grins down at him and picks him up again, carrying him through the nursery retrieving and placing Pacifier in his mouth, which he starts to suckle at happily.</p><p>Stopping at the window, Butch takes a moment to consider the nice day outside "What do you think about going out, baby?” which earns him a puzzled look. He smiles back, using his thumb to finish drying some of the tear tracks still visible on the baby’s cheeks.</p><p>Truth to be told, he knows going outside is a bit risky. They could be seen and they really don’t want to attract any attention to themselves right now. But the space outsides the window is just a small back garden. It’s surrounded by a high wooden fence and he’s pretty sure they closed the small door that serves as an entrance from the street (the same one they used to get inside). </p><p>Resolved, he walks out of the nursery and into a small walk-in pantry which he had noticed earlier also functioned as an entrance to the little garden from the inside.</p><p>Once outside he sits the baby down on the grass and, arms finally free, stretches himself groaning loudly. When he looks down he expects to find the baby playing in the dirt, exploring around. But he looks anything but comfortable. He keeps looking around fastidiously, gingerly trying not to touch anything. </p><p> </p><p>Tom doesn’t want to get dirty. He didn’t like bathie.</p><p>Well, he did. The bubbles were nice. But getting scrubbed wasn’t fun at all! </p><p>And he likes these clothes! They’re soft and smell nice. He doesn’t want to ruin them. </p><p>Plus, his bum-bum is really hurty right now and Daddy’s arms are definitely softer and warmer than the grassy ground. </p><p>Looking up pleadingly, he raises his arms in the universal pick-me-up gesture.</p><p>“What a fussy baby!” Butch laughs, but lifts him up anyway. He then starts pacing around, softly bouncing the baby up and down, which now seems to have become a well established routine.</p><p>Walking around he notices that behind the small tree standing at the center of the yard there is a small swing gently swaying. Clearly it’s not been used for a while and it looks very little. <em> Mmh, must have belonged to the little girl when she was smaller </em>. Oh, well, it’s not like they have something better to do and maybe he can rest his arms a little longer. He walks over and places the baby snuggly into the seat. One look at his face shows him looking unsure and kinda scared. </p><p>Smiling encouragingly, Butch walks behind him and gives a big push “Fly up!”. </p><p>The first upward swing seems to surprise the baby. </p><p>The second push, stuns him. </p><p>At the third one, he opens his mouth wide and starts wailing. Even letting his beloved pacifier drop to the ground.</p><p><em> Oh, shit! </em> they can’t afford attracting too much attention so Butch hurries to stop the swing and lifts the wailing baby up in his arms. “Aww, was that scary?” he bends to pick up the paci hoping it will calm him down a bit, but he finds it covered in dirt. </p><p>When he sees it, still bawling, Tom starts making grabby hands at it trying to catch it. “No baby, you dropped your paci, we gotta clean it before you can use it again” Butch tries to reason.</p><p>Being denied his comfort item, the baby starts crying even louder. At a total loss, Butch does the first thing he can think of, he grabs one of the mittened hands and brings it to the crying baby’s mouth. “Here baby”. </p><p>Mouth suddenly full, Tom’s cries abate and he looks at Butch puzzled “C’mon, use your thumb like you use paci”. Slowly Tom complies and slips his hands out only to put the thumb back in curling the other fingers in a small fist and giving a few tentative sucks. </p><p>He looks unsure for some long suspenseful moments, <em> Maybe the mitten’s texture is throwing him off, </em> but then his brow clears up and he starts suckling with a purpose. <em> Wow, I can’t believe it worked. </em> Butch sighs in relief.</p><p>Baby momentarily calmed, Butch walks back inside the house and to the kitchen. Meathead and Topsy aren’t there anymore <em> What the hell are they up to? </em> He drops the paci into the sink to be rinsed off later and, baby pliant in his arms, he goes looking for the others.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Walking around the house he notices Topsy and Meathead have made even more of a mess in his absence. There are stains and spills everywhere. Even some smashed objects here and there. Not that he cares really, he just wonders what they’ve been up to while he was… <em> bonding </em> with the baby. </p><p>In the end he finds them in the living room. Bellies pleasantly rounded, they are lying on the sofa and half paying attention to some kind of program on tv.</p><p>Turning to them, Topsy immediately notices Tom’s blotchy eyes “Aww baby, what happened?”.</p><p>Sitting down exhausted Butch groans “Dropped his paci”. Wow, he never thought caring for a baby could be so tiring. </p><p>Hearing the name of his beloved paci Tom lets out a high pitched wail so Butch pats his bottom and tries to shush him “Shh baby, daddy’s tired now and you’ve got your thumb”. </p><p>That seems to pacify the baby for the moment. But a couple of minutes later he starts squirming again. Eyes half-closed Butch doesn’t even turn to say “Oi, Meathead the baby’s fidgety. Go fix him a bottle”.</p><p>“Why do I have to do that?” Meathead asks rearing for a fight. “You’re his <em> daddy </em>” he spits out making air quotes “So why don’t you go fix the stupid bottle?”.</p><p>Not liking Meathead’s attitude at all, Butch sits straighter and gives him a nasty look. Wanting to avoid more drama, Topsy intervenes to break the tension “It’s okay, it’s okay. I’ll do it.”.</p><p>Butch doesn’t break eye contact with Meathead while he nods to Topsy who leaves the room.</p><p>Tom isn’t exactly sure what’s going on but he doesn’t like seeing Daddy angry. He raises his one free hand and awkwardly pats his face letting out an inquisitive whine. That seems to break the tension as Butch looks down and coos at him. “It’s okay baby. Daddy’s not angry at you”. His tone and smile seem to soothe Tom, who snuggles closer and closes his eyes, suckling at his thumb. A big wet patch now spreading to a good part of his mitten.  </p><p>A couple of minutes gone by and Topsy comes back into the room “Here we go!” with a flourish he presents the bottle to Butch “One warm baba for one little baby”.</p><p>Hearing the word “baba” Tom immediately drops his thumb and opens wide waiting for the nipple to be put in. Butch and Topsy both chuckle at the childish behaviour. “Such a hungry baby” the smaller cat comments. </p><p>From his seat on the sofa Meathead rolls his eyes at them. “Daddy better not make him wait then” voice dripping with sarcasm.</p><p>Just to be contrary Butch responds “Thanks for the idea pal, I think that’s exactly what I’ll do”.</p><p>“Watch this!” he tells Topsy. He puts the nipple inside Tom’s mouth just to pull it away as he’s starting to nurse at it. The baby in his lap looks confused for a moment, but then opens his mouth again patiently waiting. Butch moves the nipple closer just to snatch it away again. He does this a couple of times to Topsy’s mounting hilarity. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tom meanwhile doesn’t understand what’s going on. </p><p>Is this like when Pacifier wanted to run away? </p><p>He keeps trying, but Baba proves itself more difficult to catch and soon he starts feeling frustrated. </p><p>The feeling is so big he doesn’t really know how to handle it. He can feel his face scrunching up and a big sob ready to come out. </p><p>That’s when Baba finally gets in his mouth and stays in! </p><p>Daddy and the short cat are looking down at him and laughing. </p><p>He smiles up at them, they must be happy for him. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>next chapter has a little surprise and then there's only the epilogue left ♥</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <span class="small">There’s a brief mention of messing in this chapter. It’s not very detailed and it’s more about Tom’s emotional response to it, but if you do not want to read about it stop at "That’s when he’s hit by a big pain in his tummy.” and start again at “Daddy is talking again while he puts him in a new diaper." (I’ll put some additional info in the end notes.)</span>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jerry’s never been hungover but he figures this is pretty much what it must feel like.</p>
<p>After his accidental ingestion of castor oil he’d soon become acquainted with the contents of his stomach in ways he would have really preferred to avoid. In the aftermath of the whole experience he had just about managed to drag himself to one of his hideouts before passing out. </p>
<p>Now, waking up, he can still feel a lingering nausea and a killer headache building up behind his eyes. Luckily enough there’s silence around him. </p>
<p>Actually, there is too much silence.</p>
<p>The house is never this quiet. If only because the little lady is either obnoxiously bossing someone around or having a meltdown over some dumb thing. </p>
<p>Propping himself on the wall he takes a peek into the kitchen. <em> What the... what happened here? </em>The whole room looks like a hurricane passed through. There’s food scattered everywhere and a mess all over the place. </p>
<p>Slowly recovering from the shock he finally hears a faint noise coming from the hallway and he decides to investigate. His small frame will allow him to hide and flee easily in case of danger.</p>
<p>Following the sound of what he can now identify as a tv, he turns into the living room and that’s when his jaw hits the floor.</p>
<p>The cats from earlier that day are all lazing around on the sofa with full bellies like they own the place. But that’s not what really shocks him.</p>
<p>The piece de resistance is who’s lying in the lap of the one he assumes to be the leader of the gang. </p>
<p>Jerry can’t quite believe it. </p>
<p>He slaps himself in the face a couple of times for good measure. But yeah, there’s no doubting it. </p>
<p>Tom is once again donning a baby attire and, from the looks of it, really getting into the role.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tom has been lazily nursing at his baba for a while now. The suckling more a matter of comfort than a real need for food. Sometimes he can hear the grownups talking, but he doesn’t know exactly what they’re saying. He’s found that words become really hard when you’re trying to be a good baby for your Daddy. Every once in a while there’ll be a chuckle or a laugh and when that happens he smiles along. It seems to make Daddy happy. </p>
<p>Suddenly from the corner of his eye he sees a small blur. He doesn’t pay much attention to it. He has his Daddy and he has his baba. He has no time for silly blurs. </p>
<p>And yet, like a persistent fly buzzing in his ear, the blur keeps showing up and calling his attention. Annoyed, Tom decides to have a look once and for all and turns his eyes to that direction.</p>
<p>At first he doesn’t really understand what he’s looking at. There’s a small figure making strange gestures at him. It looks really silly, almost like a wind-up dollie. </p>
<p>The more he looks at it, though, the more familiar it gets. </p>
<p>Suddenly, like an ice-cold bucket of water to the face, he recognizes Jerry. And the stupid mouse is mocking him. </p>
<p>Again! </p>
<p>Enraged and embarrassed Tom starts flailing around in an attempt to free himself, reach the mouse and make him stop. </p>
<p>The sudden spur into movement catches Butch by surprise. Not sure what is happening to his baby he tries to calm him down, but in all the thrashing he ends up getting hit with a flaying arm to one eye. </p>
<p>After that, Topsy and Meathead come to his aid and it only takes a moment or two to wrestle the baby down on the sofa. </p>
<p>Safely hidden behind a curtain and shaking with silent laughter, Jerry looks on as the scene unfolds. </p>
<p>“Keep him still!” orders Butch as he marches out of the room. Topsy and Meathead immediately comply, holding the squirming cat as best as they can. </p>
<p>A few moments later Butch is back looking furious. He shoulders his way to the baby’s front and roughly snaps the romper open at the crotch forcefully bringing Tom’s legs over his head. Next, he moves rubber panties and diaper to the side. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The rough handling has Tom freeze still. Suddenly he feels cold air hitting his bottom and a slimy substance being spread between his cheeks. Next thing he knows something is being pushed inside his bum-bum. It feels odd and kinda hurty, but he doesn’t even have the time to whine about it that his diaper and romper are put back and he finds himself one again in Daddy’s arms. </p>
<p>Tom is confused. He doesn’t really understand what just happened. One moment he was blissfully lying in Daddy’s arms and the next he was just so furious at that little mouse. He’s not sure why he reacted like that. And the yucky feeling in his bum-bum makes it difficult to focus on anything else.</p>
<p>Daddy is not even bouncing him or humming while they walk and that’s even worse than whatever he did to his bum-bum.</p>
<p>He really feels like crying now. He doesn’t even have Pacifier or Baba to give him some comfort!</p>
<p>When they enter the nursery Butch steers straight to the small bouncer he had noticed earlier. He places Tom inside and, pressing one hand to his throbbing eye, he levels him with an icy stare “I want you to think about how naughty you just were, baby”. That said he leaves the room slamming the door shut behind him.</p>
<p>Suddenly the magnitude of what he did seems to catch up with Tom. What was he thinking? He can’t believe he hit his Daddy. He must be the worstest baby ever.  </p>
<p>What if Daddy’s so angry he’ll never come back? </p>
<p>Every time he tries to move, the thingy where he’s sitting slowly bounces and the movement calms his down a little, but he wants Daddy to bounce him not this stupid thing! </p>
<p>Daddy always pats his bum-bum and hums under his breath. It’s very calming and not at all like being alone in this big, scary room. </p>
<p>That’s when he’s hit by a big pain in his tummy. Almost like he has to- <em> Oh, no! </em> He can’t do that.</p>
<p>He can’t, he can’t, he can’t!</p>
<p>That would be the worst. </p>
<p>He tries to hold on, clamps his legs together and squeezes as much as he can, but in the end there’s nothing he can do. </p>
<p>There is a moment when all he feels is relief as his tummy doesn’t hurt that much anymore, but soon he realizes the back of his diaper is filled unpleasantly. </p>
<p>Immediately he starts crying, the soft swaying of the bouncer serving only to spread the mess around and double his sobs. </p>
<p>That’s when through blurry eyes he sees Daddy come to him. </p>
<p>Immediately he raises his arms to be picked up. He’s so very sorry and feels all yucky. He wants Daddy to make it all better. </p>
<p>He doesn’t really know what happens next, only that he’s in Daddy’s arms and being carried somewhere. He hears Daddy telling him something, but he can’t really make out exactly what. </p>
<p>Suddenly he’s nakey and being lowered inside the empty bathtub. He feels a warm spray of water hitting his bum-bum and then a soft cloth rubbing all around and getting all the yuckiness away. Slowly he calms down just in time to be picked up once again and be carried to the changing table. </p>
<p>Daddy is talking again while he puts him in a new diaper. “That was a very naughty thing you did, hitting daddy.” His eyes well up once again <em> Yes, it was the naughtiest thing. </em> “Nice, little babies don’t hit their daddies” <em> Thas true, they don’t. </em>He was the worstest!  </p>
<p>He would like to explain to Daddy that he was just angry at the stupid mouse. That he didn’t mean to be naughty. But grownup words are feeling really difficult right now. He can only cry and hope Daddy understands how sorry he is. </p>
<p>Once he’s snapped the romper closed, Daddy picks him up and smiles comfortingly at him “I can see you’re really sorry now”. He gives a watery smile back as Daddy slowly starts to bounce him in his arms. </p>
<p>Tom lets out a shaky sigh and, bringing one thumb to his mouth, he lays his head on Daddy's shoulder.</p>
<p>He’s so lucky. He's got the smartest and nicest Daddy ever.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <span class="small">Left alone in the bouncer, Tom has a messy accident. When he starts crying Butch immediately comes back in the room and takes him to the bathroom to clean him up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oh, well! It wouldn’t be a Tom &amp; Jerry story without a Jerry cameo making poor Tom’s life even more difficult.</p>
<p>I hope you can forgive Butch for the punishment idea. This whole “daddy” and “caring” thing is new for him and, to his defense, he did come back immediately once baby Tom started crying.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Butch has lost count of how long he’s been sitting in the armchair rocking his baby. Coming back to the nursery his heart had nearly broken at seeing him in so much distress. </p>
<p>He still couldn’t wrap his head around what had happened. Why would his baby suddenly act out in such a way. One moment he was sleepily suckling at his bottle and the next he’d punched him in the face. There was no way he could leave that unpunished, especially in front of Meathead and Topsy.</p>
<p>After the diaper change, once the heart-wrenching sobs had quieted down a bit, he’d returned the bottle to Tom’s mouth and since then they’ve just been quietly sitting and cuddling. </p>
<p>Tom seems to have completely regressed now. Content to nurse at his milk with his hands curled in small fists slowly kneading at Butch’s chest. He’s amazed at how babyish he looks, despite his size, and how readily he seems to have accepted this new role as his baby boy.</p>
<p>While cleaning him up after the punishment, he’d tried talking to him, lightly taunting him to see if he could get some sort of reaction out of him. But, just like in the living room, he’d only got whimpers, weepy smiles and adoring eyes. </p>
<p>It’s such a rush to know he had done that! Butch was the one responsible for Tom’s transformation. Yes, it might have been the little girl’s idea first but, this, the way Tom is now completely transformed, was all his work. </p>
<p>In the quiet atmosphere of the nursery, looking down at the baby dozing in his arms Butch can even admit this has been… nice. Not just in a “making fun” of Tom kind of way, but in that he had thoroughly enjoyed himself in the act of taking care of him. The more Tom seemed to surrender to the idea of being a baby, the easiest was for Butch to throw himself in the role of a daddy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The quiet of the nursery and of his musings is abruptly interrupted when Topsy comes running into the room soon followed by Meathead carrying as much food as his arms can hold. “Quick, a car is coming through the front gate! Time to scram!”. </p>
<p>Not waiting for a reaction, the two are out the window and off to safety. </p>
<p>Butch feels a pang in his chest, <em> Oh, </em> he would have liked to have some more time to enjoy with his baby. Sad as it is though, he can’t risk it. He gets up and walks to the crib gently laying Tom inside, swapping the bottle with his paci. </p>
<p>The change seems to confuse the baby who starts stirring and whimpering. Butch quietly shushes him. “Now now, be good and remember: you’ll always be daddy’s little baby”. </p>
<p>With a small smile, he kisses him on the head “Go sleepy-bye now”. </p>
<p>Tom mirrors his smile behind the pacifier and closes his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>While getting out of the car there is only one thought on the little girl’s head: her pie! </p>
<p>Last week she had been to Betsy’s house on a playdate and her mom had made them apple pie for snack. The whole afternoon Betsy just couldn’t shut up one second, going on and on about how her mom made the best apple pie ever. Yeah, it had been nice. But sooo plain looking. That’s why she’d asked for the best, most delicious and beautiful pie her parents could find. They’d bought a dozen or so, all from different bakeries, but only one had stood up to her standards. Once she’d found it, she’d begged her parents to organize a visit to Betsy’s parents and get her to come home with them where she planned to present her with her pie so that she would see whose apple pie was the best!</p>
<p>She is now standing impatiently behind her dad outside the front door. He’s taking too long to open it so she snaps “Hurry up, daddy! Betsy has to try my pie!”. </p>
<p>“Yes, sweetheart. Just give daddy a moment to find the key”. <em> Urgh, he’s so slow!. </em> “Here we go, darl- what happened here?!”. </p>
<p>Her dad’s alarmed voice spurs her into action. She pushes her way in and what she sees is a disaster. The whole house is in disarray. <em> My pie! </em> Immediately she rushes to the kitchen. </p>
<p>When she gets there the situation is even worse. And her precious pie hasn’t been spared.</p>
<p>“My pie...” She can feel the anger start boiling inside her tummy. That had been for her! She’d spent the entire afternoon bragging to her friend about how delicious and tasty the pie made especially for her would be and now it’s all ruined! Who could do something like that? To her! </p>
<p>There are so many useless things her parents own in the house, why did they have to go and eat her pie? Tears of frustration sting at her eyes as she gets closer to surmise the damage. </p>
<p>That’s when she notices the teeth marks. They look strange, not human... </p>
<p>She takes a sharp, shocked inhale.</p>
<p>She really can’t believe her kitty would do something like that. After she’d been so nice to him! She throws her arms in the air and lets out a cry of frustration “Argh! The gall of him!”.</p>
<p>Oh, but now she’d let him have it. Furious, she turns on her heels and stomps to the nursery where she bursts in with a bellowing “BABY!”.</p>
<p>She expects to find the room a mess and the culprit hiding guiltily somewhere, but the place looks spotless and looking around she doesn’t see anything misplaced. </p>
<p>The little cradle is even swaying just like it did when she left hours ago. </p>
<p>She walks in closer and takes a look inside.</p>
<p>Seemingly oblivious to the chaos going on around him, the kitty is soundly sleeping in his crib and suckling on the pacifier. That’s odd, she doesn’t remember putting that particular bonnet on him. Under her scrutinizing gaze he stirs a little and sleepily opens his eyes. </p>
<p>He looks up at her and for a short moment he looks surprised, even annoyed. But then his mouth slowly curls in a sweet smile around the pacifier.</p>
<p>“Ah-goo!”.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>That’s all folks! </p>
<p>I’m so sorry Tom couldn’t be with his daddy at the end, but the family had to come back at a certain point and the whole thing had to come to an end eventually. Don’t worry, though. I’m sure daddy Butch will find a way to go see his little baby.</p>
<p>Thank you for coming along on the ride. I hope you enjoyed it and I’m definitely looking forward to hearing your opinions. </p>
<p>Feel free to leave prompts if you have any and you never know.... inspiration could strike.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>